You're So Beautiful
by VSpecter
Summary: Swanqueen Oneshot. Regina and Emma both work at the same set, they're becoming fast friends. What happens after one endless night shoot? Tired confessions? Massive fluff, but hey ... sometimes we need that too, right?


**You're So Beautiful**

SwanQueen oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the story is mine. Bla.

* * *

Late night shoots are quite a handful but you feel like you really accomplished something after you've finished them.  
Tonight the late night shoot should rather be considered an 'almost-morning-again-shoot'. Something seemed off and everyone was very tired already but they wanted to finish it this particular night.

It was truly a beautiful location: A small fountain in a gorgeous garden, close to a humongous villa. It was warm, which was actually a blessing since the cast was wearing summerly clothes.

"We're trying too hard," she curses under her breath. She didn't want anyone to hear that, she was simply tired and didn't see the point in working on such an important scene in this condition.

"You're right… we should convince Jackson to stop here," her coworker whispers right back at her.

"Damn you, I didn't want anybody to hear that… sorry," she sighs and smiles weakly.

"But you think so, too?" she adds after a short pause.

"Absolutely," Regina looks around the place, quickly adding, "Honestly we look like crap. No offence, you're always gorgeous but just not… uhm… looking like 'in-front-of-camera-shape', you know?"  
She pokes the other woman's side.

"Right, do me a favor?" Emma looks at her expectantly.

"Would you be a dear and shut up please?" She grins.

"I hate you so much right now! I'll go talk to Jackson, you're not helping me any least bit!"

"Sorry babe," she calls after Regina, laughing.

10 Minutes later their director, Jackson, and Regina, her coworker, come back to the set.

"Alright guys there's no use in trying any longer right now, dawn is breaking and you're… well we're all very tired. Get some rest and we'll do the scene tomorrow night, alright?"

"Sounds reasonable!"

The crew agreed on leaving the set together.

* * *

"You know what sucks most right now?" Regina starts the conversation, catching up on Emma's speed.

"Tell me all about it," Emma smiles, still walking fast.

"That now, since we've stopped shooting, I'm no more tired … not in the least bit," she laughs to herself… or rather about herself.

To that Emma exhales quickly while laughing. At least she wasn't the only one.

"Are you laughing at me? T tell you my innermost thoughts and you laugh? That hurts!"

"I'd never dare, honey," she winks.

"So we gon' spend some quality time together now or what?" Regina is trying an urban accent, clearly failing which only makes Emma laugh even more.

"Oh dear… what have I gotten myself into?"

"Just say yes already! I know you want it," Regina wears her triumphant grin already.

"I don't like that attitude of your, sweetheart," Emma lectures, raising her pointer, shaking it exemplary.

"C'mon swallow your pride, all you have to do is ask," Regina tried to persuade Emma.

Other cofactors were starting to look and Emma was slightly uncomfortable because fi they'd be seeing each other in private at night was nobody's business.

Regina caught Emma looking around nervously, searching for people's facing and she was starting to understand.

"I'm just really tired Regina. I guess it's best if we call get some sleep, call it a night, don't you think?" Emma smiles sincerely.

"You're absolutely right." "But I just love teasing you," she adds.

To that Emma only winks. What does that mean now? Is she telling Regina to stop by when everything's safe and sound= Signalizing her that she just doesn't want others to know?  
A bit like Bumper and Fat Amy in Pitch Perfect? But they're not having any sort of affair. They're just… friends, Regina guesses. They have been filming for about a month and a half now, they're still getting to know each other.

Although from the beginning on here has been a spark, a connection. It's something special and very resourceful for making a movie. Even more so because they both felt it and do still feel it and never cared to not act upon it.

So they part for good when they reach their trailers. For the first time or rather night in about three weeks they plan on sleeping in their own trailer, alone.

Regina's not gonna let this happen, she tell herself as she closes her door, waving at Emma, whose trailer is exactly on the opposite side of hers, in the process.

Emma wears a rather sad smile. At least Regina registers it as such. She knows she can't identify for sure since they don't really know each other for very long. But in the last couple of weeks, whenever they were together, Emma never looked at her like that, also she assumed Emma was just as happy in her company as Regina was in Emma's. So this weak smile, which she never had seen before, showed negativity. She has a strong feeling by now that she needs to get to the bottom of this. This mystery that her new friend and talented coworker Emma Swan was. Not to mention she's very attractive. But nevertheless, this mystery has to be solved.

Operation Swan starts… now, Regina decides spontaneously.

She quickly changes into something comfortable.

Then she peeks through the curtains, checking if anybody was still out there, for Emma's sake of course.

She gets to the door and quickly closes it behind her and hurries to the other side, hoping Emma would already wait for her patiently and the door would open in no matter of time.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" something rustles inside.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Ems," Regina offers quietly.

Emma opens the door swiftly, adding a shy "hi!"

"Hi gorgeous, can I come in?"

"Please."

Regina quickly hushes inside, closing the door behind her. She smiles.

"Hey I was wondering," Regina starts but is cut off by Emma immediately.

"No please wait! Let me explain… sorry I cut you off earlier but I just…"

"No, Emma … you don't need to explain, I understand," Regina rushes by her side, placing a hand on Emma's arm, drawing small circles on the hot skin.

"But I should explain," Emma says defensively.

"It's fine. I don't always need to know everything. I just want to get to know you! And I'm just glad you let me in."

"Thank you. You must be sent from above," Emma smiley as she hugs Regina.

Regina simply embraces Emma's hug and can't suppress a laugh because of Emma's comment."

"No seriously! Don't laugh, I mean that," Emma exclaims.

"You're too sweet, honey," Regina squeezes Emma just a little tighter.

"So to bed it is? Pillow talk?" Regina adds after the long hug.

"Thought you weren't even tired at all?" Emma winks as she moves towards the bed.

"Yeah well that was only while being in the process of walking and-" she was cut off again by Emma running behind her, covering Regina's mouth with her hands, out of nowhere.

After Emma lets go and Regina regains the strength to breath normal again, she slaps Emma on her thigh.

"I hate you."

"Come here," Emma taps the space beside her on the bed, smirking triumphantly.

"I," she get sup.

"Hate," she slowly walks towards the bed.

"You," she falls down beside Emma, making her bounce. She quickly adds, "so much," ash she attacks Emma swiftly, pushing her down on the bad, tickling her.

By now Emma laughs hysterically.

"Stop Re-Regina, please," Emma struggles to catch a breath.

"Make me," Regina smirks, still tickling Emma.

Emma tried to gather all her forces and starts her comeback-attack towards Regina. She tackles her and pushes her down on the mattress, facing a surprised Regina.

"Don't you dare, Swan!"

"Ohh, you're on it Mills," Emma grins.

And then the tickling begins again. This time Emma's the one in charge. She can't last long though, she's too tired. About half a minute later Emma finally collapses onto Regina.

"Ow, you're really heavy Swan," Regina complains.

"As if you wouldn't like it," Emma breaths heavily into Regina's shoulder.

"Sure it's incredible romantic, I cannot keep my hands off of you!"

Regina's hands start to superficially roam over Emma's body. Luckily she's wearing only shorts and a tank top.

"Uh, now how would you like some of that?" Emma asks as she slowly nuzzles her head in the crook of Regina's neck.

"You know it's still incredibly fascinating to me how you can change the mood of the situation within a heartbeat. From sexy times to sweet cuddles," Regina smiles into Emma's blonde locks.

"I love that," She adds shyly.

"Shut up! You're making this more serious than ever. I thought we're just playing," Emma rolls off of Regina.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to… you know, reach a soft spot. I was simply paying you a compliment because I think you deserve it."

Emma sighs, lying flat on her back.

"Oh also you should know, I seldom pay compliments to people I've just met but I really feel like this thing between us is something great and I'm not gonna back down from who I am. And I didn't think you wouldn't respect who I am?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry… you're right," Emma's arm slowly moves from her stomach to Regina's arm which lies very close, surprisingly.

"I was just mocking you but that's good to know, just in case, " Regina giggles and rolls onto her side so she's facing Emma.

"Yeah, it's settled," Emma blinks to the side where Regina's supposed to lay. Quickly Emma retrieves, hoping Regina didn't catch her staring.

"What, my dear, is settled?" Regina trails her fingers along Emma's arm, looking at her expectantly.

"I hate you," she catches Regina's arm as it's just tracing patterns on her own arm, pulling her close to her once again. Since Regina was already on her side, she didn't have the best balance to begin with but when Emma pulled her at the arm she fell… face front into Emma.

"What do you want from me?" she stresses the 'me. Even though she was barely understandable because she was mumbling into Emma's stomach.

"Revenge… is what I truly want," Emma smirks, poking Regina's side so that she jerks up, making eye-contact with Emma.-

Regina smirks too now, "Such a desperate housewife, aren't you?"

"Damn you caught me!"

"Should I switch off the lights?"

"Emma… I must tell you… you know just how to woo a woman, giving her just what she needs when she needs it without even speaking about it," she winks.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Emma huffs as she gets up to turn the lights off.

"What do I get in return for keeping you nightly company like every night? Where's my happy ending?"

"Well, babe, for that you have to go to one of those special massagers. I'm sure he or she can help you with that happy ending of yours, princess," Regina laughs, winking afterwards.

"Ow! Damn that one was good," Emma laughs. "But don't get me wrong, it still hurt!"

"Don't cry baby girl, I'm right here… with you."

"I-" Emma starts and Regina knows exactly what she wants to say.

"Don't even try that again! You know where this ended just minutes ago! You gotta be innovative, dear," Regina informs her, shifting in the bed. Knowing she herself had said 'I hate you' too often today.

Emma walks back to the bed, not bothering where to lay down. Usually Regina and her end up sleeping rather close to each other. Emma would reason that it's the cold down there which makes them snuggle together in their sleep.

But this time Emma accidently lands at the very far end of the bed, far away from Regina.

"Oh Emma, don't be shy now," Regina giggles.

"Keep it low! I am practically in the process of rolling over, okay?"

After Emma rolls over Regina quickly pulls her into her arms. This was, for the both of them, something new but it felt right so they didn't start questioning it now. Feels like they've been doing this for a very long time, the way the fit together.

"We simply fit, don't we?"

"I'm glad I found you, Regina," Emma mumbles into Regina's shoulder as she finds a familiar sport from just minutes ago, getting even more comfortable there.

"You have no idea just how happy I am that I met you," Regina smiles into the night, then turning her head to Emma's, fiving her a small kiss on the head, smelling her blonde locks once again.

Emma returns the gesture quickly but instead of kissing her head she kisses her back tenderly.

Regina lets out an uncontrollably, shaky breath. She didn't expect the kiss and mostly not to be this affected by it.

"Everything alright? Are you feeling sick or anything?" Emma was starting to get worried within a heartbeat. She did really care for the brunette.

"Y-Yes," Regina lets out slowly.

"You don't sound so sure?" Emma gets up from the comfortable spot that is Regina Mills, so that she doesn't need to lift the weight of a second person, too.

"No Emma," Regina is able to grab Emma's arm in the dark, pulling her back down towards her, "come back here. I'm fine!"

Emma giggles as their noses touch suddenly, "okay."

"So what's the matter then?" follows after a short silence.

"I don't know, I guess it's just that I never thought that when I agreed to doing this movie there would be more to it than an amazing experience on the job which already would've been enough, honestly. But with meeting you, from the first second on, I felt like this will be so much more. And you know what the only thing is that really concerns me? It isn't that we're grown so close this fast, it's why and how I never felt like this was wrong at any chance. Like ii was always meant to be that way between us and I never once questioned or feared it anyhow, you know?"

"Can you relate to that?" Regina adds, whispering.

Emma was shocked, she couldn't answer.

"Oh no, no! Please don't give me the silence treatment. Please don't tell me I just screwed everything up… please?" Regina almost whines.

"I," Emma sighs deeply, "totally feel the same way."

This time it's Regina's mouth from which a shaky breath escapes.

"Sorry, I'm just so stunned… that you feel well, also felt the same way all along. This is amazing, more than amazing," Emma hugs Regina tightly.

"Thanks… I'm so relieved, I can't tell you," Regina hugs back.

After some time Regina speaks again, "You're still on top of me, you know?" she smirks.

"Oh damn, here I am thinking you're enjoying this just as much as I do but nope… alrighty down we go!"

"Emma! You're not supposed to get off me completely! Snuggle into my arms again, now," Regina's demanding tone turns Emma on.

And suddenly she's faced with a whole new bunch of feelings she, every time they came up before, was able to ignore. Not the case now, clearly.

"Sorry, ma'am," Emma jokes as she lays down with Regina again. Trying to ease up.

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Go right ahead, ma'am."

"Can you stop calling me ma'am?"

"That is indeed a strange question for you to ask," Emma tried to hide her laughter,

"All this payback for earlier. You're so mean," Regina pokes Emma's side.

They fall into a comfortable silence again. Emma's horniness long forgotten.

But curiosity gets the better of her and she finally asks, "So what was that question you wanted to ask earlier?"

"You already know it, it was about you stopping to call me strange names like ma'am."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Tell me!"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"The fitting moment has passed it would seem even crazier now. Let's leave it at that, okay?" Regina softly strokes Emma's hair.

"Gosh, it's so easy for you to convince me, I hate that so much!"

"The hate thing again? Damn, you must be so into me… desperately trying to hide it," Regina giggles again and Emma notices that she really loves the sound of it.

"Sorry," she huffs in defeat.

"So you're not denying that you're into me?" Regina dared in a flirty tone.

They were always flirty with one another in a light way but never this daringly obvious.

"Honest answer?" Emma asks relaxed, sitting up in the bed. Regina remains lying.

Before Regina can answer Emma continues, "I couldn't even deny it any longer… even if I wanted to, don't you think?"

Regina laughs. Not the 'the fuck-kind of laugh' but the 'cute-short-speechless-laugh'.

"Thank you for making the first move. I'm not even remotely cool enough to do that," Regina confesses.

"So? You don't feel the same way, do ya?" The utter shock and hurt is audible in Emma's voice as it trembles.

"What? No, old on. I do, Emma," she pulls herself up to a sitting position beside Emma, searching Emma's shoulders with her hands. Once found she shakes Emma, literally shakes her. Desperately trying to wake her up.

"Emma, I do very much feel the same way. I'm so hopelessly into you. It's not even funny," she kisses Emma's shoulder helplessly.

Emma's hand slowly reaches Regina's hand on her shoulder. She starts stroking her fingers softly.

"Thank my lucky starts for this beautiful night."

"Emma?"

"Yes, Regina," she laughs quietly.

"There's a slight problem…" she giggles.

"Which one would that be?" Emma asks, leaning into Regina a little more.

"I so badly want to kiss you."

"Me, too."

"But… that's not supposed to happen until after the," Regina starts.

"The first date," Emma finishes. They both sigh.

"No use in pitying ourselves. Let's plan this date… for as soon as possible, shall we?" Regina smiles into the darkness, still holding Emma.

"You're right and you're wonderful."

They both lay down again, Emma in Regina's arms again, comfortably so.

"Uhm Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we settle a date already? I kinda cannot wait any longer."

"How about tomorrow night? I think we have an early shot," Regina suggests.

"Yeah, I think so, too. Depends on if Jackson wants to do todays night shoot tomorrow or not, I guess?"

"Think so, too. It'll be fine."

They're both very exhausted from the long, eventful day. Emma's almost drifted off to sleepy-land, when Regina suddenly jumps, "Shit!"

"What's happening?" Emma asks shocked.

"Aren't we scheduled for our 'first kiss scene' tomorrow morning?"

"Oh no… you're right, if tomorrow's the 10th?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't want us to have our 'first kiss" onscreen even if it's only fake!"

"Me neither Regina," Emma sighs.

She feels Regina drifting away from her. This time it's her duty to make the best out of it, there's hope. There must me.

"Let's have our first date now!" It's the best idea she's ever had, she thinks.

"What? It's 5:30 in the morning… are you crazy?"

"No, silly. Come here," Emma says as she grabs her phone, opening her gallery, "I'll show you."

Regina is still perplexed but smiley nevertheless.

"Okay you ready?" Emma grins, holing her phone in front of them. There's a picture of Regina's car.

"Why do you have a pic-" "Shush, now's not the time for questions, babe."  
Regina silently agrees, still confused as to why Emma has a picture of her car on her phone.

"I know you love to drive and you would never ever get in my car. So I figured you'd drive us to our first date," Emma smiles knowingly.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Shut up and enjoy this, for fuck's sake!"

"So since I'm the one who gets to pick the destination… I'd tell you to drive to the river," Emma swipes to the right on her phone, revealing the photo of said river.

"And we will have a pick nick there," another swipe, showing a pick nick blanket, food and drinks on top of it.

"Oh," Regina says involuntarily. She finally understand what Emma is doing. Emma grins widely, already proud of herself and her genius idea.

"After we settled down comfortably and ate a bit, we tell various random stories. I'd like to be specific now but I think it's a little late now?"

"Hm… true. But we need to do this soon," Regina smiles.

"Yes, please. So after we had long, interesting talks we – oh wait there's one small detail missing: We obviously got closer throughout the conversations," Emma pulls Regina closer in her arm, still holding her phone with the other hand.

Regina grins, relaxing in Emma's arm, snuggling further into the warm embrace.

"And the gentlewoman I am I would hope for a goodnight kiss but I wouldn't dare to push you."

"How exactly would you try to persuade me? I mean let's say hypothetically I'd had said that I don't kiss on the first date?" Regine gives am the 'well, what?' look, laughing.

Emma smirks, she understands what Regina wants. She wants Emma to fight just a little, impress just a little more.

She places the phone down on the nightstand, the screen illuminating the dark room just enough for both women to see each other's faces. Then she turns her body slowly towards the gorgeous brunette in her arm.

"Okay well… at first we would obviously watch the sunset… I love it, it calms me and I think, even though it's a cliché, and it's very romantic. It'd get a bit chilly at night so we'd be cuddled up on the blanket like this," Emma looks down on Regina who's lying in her arms. Regina snuggles just a little closer, if even possible. She's showing approval of Emma's words.

"You play with my hair absently and you don't give it a second thought, you just do it. I confess that I love the way you pay attention to all the little details," Emma switches to present tense on purpose.

Regina looks at her hands, finding one tangled in Emma's blond curls. She smiles while blushing lightly, she didn't even notice. It was true. "I'm glad you like it cause I couldn't stop even if I wanted to," Regina adds in a whisper, knowing Emma said the same thing about her feelings just a few moments ago.

Emma kisses Regina's neck softly. Not the kind of erotic kiss rather the comforting, loving type of kiss. The reassuring one.

"Back to our date," Emma smirks hearing a moan escape the co actress's mouth as she stops kissing her neck.

"Or you rather want me to show you the rest of the date? Can continue tell, of course," Emma flirts.

"Urg, Emma," Regina grunts in a low voice.

"This is true torture," she adds after a second.

Emma smiles sheepishly in the dim light of the phone screen.

"Please, just let me kiss you already," Regina growls again, her voice growing to sound more desperate than before. Emma bites her lip, this is it. She's finally going to kiss the woman she's been dreaming of for the last two months.

"Not so persistent after the first then now, are we?"

Regina grunts again.

"Regina, I'd like nothing more than that."

Regina gets up just a little so she's close to Emma's face. Their noses bump awkwardly and their hands search timidly but it doesn't matter at all. Nothing matters in the moment their lips finally touch. Slowly their lips collide in the most innocent yet romantic way. In this moment they feel nothing but each other. Their lips move slowly yet daring for one more move.

When breathing becomes a problem they part on a short distance. Regina's hands hold onto Emma's face, she feels like never letting go again. In fact she might even be scared to let go. She knows – feels deep down – with this kiss that she's so hooked, she's got to have Emma Swan. She's falling in love and she can't help but fall faster with every moment she spends with the blonde.

"Shit," it just slips out of Regina's mouth by accident, realizing she's truly in love with her co-worker.

Emma gasps, "Is something wrong, gorgeous? Have I done something to upset you? I'm so sorry, I didn't really-"

Emma is cut off by another stunning kiss from her hopefully soon to be lover, "no, you totally did everything right, idiot!" She was hoping Emma would ask something like that. Her heart beats faster.

"I want to kiss you again and again. Is this some kind of sickness? Am I addicted? Is this normal?" Emma simply chuckles.

"See you're an idiot, too then."

"But I feel the exact same way," Emma adds quickly.

"Then kiss me again" Goddamnit, what are you waiting for?" To that Emma smiles innocently.

Regina grabs her almost violently, pressing them flush against each other, kissing her blonde fiercely.

"Can we just never leave this bed again?" Emma begins after some kisses.

"Oh dear, this sure sounds appealing but I've already planned so much more for us… you wouldn't wanna miss out on that now, would you?"

"Really?" Emma asks stunned. "I like the sound of that," Emma presses a small kiss on Regina's lips. She's so irritatingly happy.

"I don't wanna ruin the mood but we should definitely get some sleep… else we won't have one good take tomorrow, don't you think?"

Regina sighs. "You know what I think? We will have the best, most convincing, sexiest and sweetest onscreen kiss ever," Emma winks, locking her phone so the light shuts down.

"Hmm, I think you're right but we should practice some more now… just in case," Regina says, moving closer to Emma once again.

* * *

 _Just a little something… more fluff than anything but… well the idea stuck in my head and I just had to write it. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think, would mean a lot to me._

 _Thanks for reading! :) Viv xx_


End file.
